<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冷战/露all】战友之吻 by socrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484675">【冷战/露all】战友之吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise'>socrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名接吻狂魔露西亚<br/>二战时包括苏联时期，露家有个见战友会接吻的传统</p><p>假设俄罗斯有这样一个传统礼节/美德——在见战友的时候，不止会有接吻还会有做爱的需求，以此显示对战友最大的敬意与尊重</p><p>一句话简介：<br/>二战时期，俄罗斯为了庆祝胜利，准备按照传统礼节与美国做爱</p><p> </p><p>警告：<br/>露米PWP一发车<br/>会有露英、露仏、露普、露立、露波、米英等等的提及与暗示，露普私设多，洁癖慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冷战/露all】战友之吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔弗雷德琼斯，这辈子遇到过也亲身干过很多荒唐的事情，尤其年纪越大越如此，但要说最令他受到精神冲击的，让他最为震撼的还是要属于上个世纪的时候，俄罗斯人带给他的。</p><p>他永远不会忘记伊万布拉金斯和他第一次接吻的日子。</p><p>1945年，在柏林欧洲战场的胜利派对上，阿尔弗雷德又一次地见到了俄国人——哦，当时还可以称之为苏联人。</p><p>那天晚上，阿尔弗雷德有些迟到，等他到了现场，其余的国家已经开始吃了有一段时间了。</p><p>伊万眯着眼，紫色眼睛在夜晚幽幽地闪着光芒，苏联人明显喝得有些多，但仍然挡不住他的好心情，“你来了，美国。”</p><p>阿尔对着一屋子狂欢的红军和英美士兵们点了点头，显然期盼已久的胜利和与之一起带来的快意让他脑袋也有些飘飘然。</p><p>伊万领着美国人来到桌前，敲了敲桌子，对着此次宴会参与的众人郑重地介绍并肯定了阿尔的盟友身份和二战中的援助贡献。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看着伊万发言——俄罗斯人穿着冬季长款军大衣，外边还披件斗篷，腰间的皮带勾勒出有力的腰身，皮靴擦得锃亮，一扫在战壕里打滚的蓬头垢面村炮形象，看上去既英挺又帅气。</p><p>这个年代会师还是件很稀奇的事情，很多苏联人这辈子没有见过英国人和美国人，阿尔弗雷德来的时候甚至听见几个红军和伊万感叹，“我还奇怪美/英国人长什么样子，原来和我们长得差不多啊。”</p><p>阿尔自己带来的美国士兵也是对红军好奇得不行，尤其想要苏联人的帽徽和肩章红星什么的拿回去做纪念品。无奈双方沟通都成问题，于是经常会发生苏联兵的衣服被想要纪念品的美国人偷偷扯破等一系列啼笑皆非的事件。</p><p>阿尔觉得有些感慨，他看向身旁的俄罗斯人，俄罗斯人还在一句英语接一句俄语地发着言。</p><p>苏联人注意到了美国人的眼神，他停下了发言的动作，将手伸进裤兜，摸索了一会儿，把兜里的东西给了阿尔。</p><p>阿尔把那沉甸甸的铁块接了过来，发现俄罗斯人把他的帽徽给了自己。</p><p>“你想要它吗？”苏联人问。</p><p>美国愣了好一会儿，他的脸有些发热，“哦，是的。”美国人结巴道，把东西收下，“谢谢。”</p><p>底下的士兵开始鼓起掌来，阿尔弗雷德听见一堆红军在底下哇啦啦地起哄。</p><p>伊万听见他们的吵嚷，明显没绷住勾起的嘴角。他看向美国人，示意美国人过来。——美国人以为苏联人是准备摆个哥俩好的姿势拍照，于是毫无防备地朝着伊万靠近。</p><p>伊万眯着紫色眼睛，流露出一种几近愉快的神情。斯拉夫人伸出手绕向阿尔弗雷德脑后，接着牢牢地扣住了美国人的后脑勺，以不可拒绝的力道将美国人拉向自己。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德发誓自己挣扎过，但一切都发生得太突然了。</p><p>伊万俯下身，他的身高优势使得他在面对美国人的时候非常游刃有余。斯拉夫人先是不轻地亲了阿尔弗雷德的左右两颊，单单这个动作就让阿尔弗雷德浑身僵硬得像被拎起脖子的猫。</p><p>还没等美国人为欧洲特有的贴面礼松了一口气，随即眼前的苏联人直找目标——他托着阿尔弗雷德脖子的手微微使劲，接着嘴唇紧紧地贴上了美国人的嘴唇，舌头跟随其后伸了进来。</p><p>身边顿时响起了士兵们如雷的掌声，伴随着口哨声和哄笑声。</p><p>——简单的震惊和崩溃已经不能形容阿尔弗雷德的心情了，他觉得自己的嘴巴如果不是被俄罗斯人堵着，能自由张开的话，一定会发出惶恐的尖叫。</p><p>——该死的，阿尔弗雷德知道伊万这儿的规矩，兴致来了会和旁人接吻庆祝——这在俄国一直是个长久的礼节。</p><p>但美国从没有想到自己原来也是这个选择项之一，尤其这还是二战重要转折点的庆功宴，当着大庭广众下，众多记者和众多国家之面，这个吻一定会被360度无死角地记录下来，并提供给后人一次又一次地瞻仰。</p><p>好在俄罗斯人并没有吻他很久，便放开了他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德本想发作，但发现台下的人大多数都还沉浸在战争即将结束的喜悦中，也没把他们的接吻当回事，起完哄便接着喝酒去了。在这个时候如果跳起来和俄罗斯人计较这些显然会显得他小题大做，非常的不合适。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德只能尴尬地拿着袖子擦了擦嘴——鉴于俄罗斯人的口水已经顺着喉咙进入了他的胃里，这点只能说是无用功。</p><p>“亲爱的同志们，让我们为胜利干杯！为了伟大的联盟！为了布尔什维克——”苏联人的英语一如既往地烂，颠来倒去就是那几个词汇重复地用，所有的R为了省事一概发成弹舌，听得阿尔弗雷德脑袋都大了。伊万估计还想再说些什么来庆祝，碍于英文词汇量实在不行，只能停顿半天道，“乌拉——”</p><p>底下的红军包括英美国士兵估计都没听懂他的英语发言，好不容易听见一句双方都会的，连忙齐声热烈响应。顿时现场洋溢着在乌拉乌拉拉弹舌的欢快气息中。</p><p>接下来便是漫长的宴会环节。</p><p>俄罗斯人吃着沙拉，时不时地和一旁的波罗的海三国小声说上几句话。</p><p>“——喝多一点。”苏联人对着美国人一顿一顿道，毛式英语愣是把一句热情的劝酒说出了一种你不喝我砍了你的意味，“今天是个很大的日子。”</p><p>“你可以直接说俄语，”美国人实在没法通过语气确定俄罗斯人的意图，伊万正常说英语他都觉得像低沉的恐吓，“我差不多都听得懂。”</p><p>宴会进行到一半，美国人听见苏联人低声让立陶宛人安排给自己的住所。</p><p>“托里斯，你去收拾一下我的房间，美国今天晚上和我睡。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德眉头跳了一下，怀疑起自己是否是理解错了伊万想要表达的意图。</p><p>“你想要先洗澡吗？”伊万转过头，依旧用那口英语折磨人，“还是你想在我们做爱之后再洗？”</p><p>“什么……？！”美国人感觉脑袋嗡地一下炸开了花，开始怀疑伊万的英语水平，结巴道，“你的意思是做爱？我们？——你确定你明白这个表述的意思吗？做爱？需要翻译过来给你解释这个词的意思吗？”</p><p>伊万点了点头，用手比出了那个经典XO手势，“胜利过后，我们会和我们的盟友接吻和做爱——这是一种传统。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德骂了一句狗屎，他甚至开始怀疑这是一场整蛊了，“这个玩笑不好笑，俄罗斯，”美国人道，“如果这是个礼节的话，你不可能和你所有的盟友都做一遍爱，这次参加的国家可太多了。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看向一旁的波罗的海三国，求证道，“为了庆祝胜利，布拉金斯基会和你们都上一遍床吗？”</p><p>波罗的海三国面如死灰，一动不动看着美国人。</p><p>美国人本来还点着头，他意识到了什么，紧接着被呛住了，猛烈地咳嗽出声，“你们都和俄国佬上过床吗？——为了这所谓的盟友礼节？”</p><p>美国人听见托里斯低声道，“——这是个传统，弗雷德先生。”立陶宛人面如死灰般地平静，像是早就接受了现实一般地陈述着，“我们几百年一直都是这么做的。”</p><p>波兰人在一旁捋头发，看起来一点吃惊的模样都没有。</p><p>爱德华沉默了几秒，“我理解，刚开始有点奇怪，”他说，“但后面大家都习惯了。”</p><p>美国人因为这一荒诞的事实不由得笑了出声，“我不相信，”他看向一旁的英国人和法国人，“你们也做过俄国佬的盟友——难道以前他是这么对你们的吗？”</p><p>英国人和法国人不约而同地避开了阿尔弗雷德的视线。</p><p>亚瑟盯着桌面，仿佛突然间对桌布上的污渍有了巨大的兴趣而不肯挪开眼睛一般。</p><p>法国人尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“之前确实有这么做过，那时候的你应该还没有记忆，”弗朗西斯悠悠道，“我们当时也很震惊，但这是他们表达礼节的一种方式，一般只和重要的盟友进行这样的行为——算是一种很崇高的礼节和敬意了。”</p><p>美国人感觉自己像是被雷劈了似的，张着嘴半天说不出来话，他觉得自己要被这群欧洲人逼疯了，“所以你们都和俄罗斯上过床？”他连续骂了几句狗屎，发出了灵魂质疑，“你们是基佬，还是你们只是欧洲人（Are you gays or just Europeans）？你们认真的吗？还是说你们觉得我是蠢货？今天是愚人节吗？用这种事情来诓我？”</p><p>苏联人脸上的笑意消失了，他眯上了紫色的眼睛，带着威胁道，“美国，不要毁了今晚的气氛。”伊万用着不可置疑的声音简洁地宣布道，“我们今天晚上会做爱（we will had sex tonight）。”</p><p>美国人感觉自己要崩溃了，但他还是梦游一般地纠正道，“will have。”说完他就后悔了，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。</p><p>伊万点了点头，从善如流地修正了语法错误。</p><p>“你不能……至少不应该……正常人不会……”美国人喃喃道，脑子一片混乱——他开始怀疑这荒诞的一切都是一场梦，怎么会有这么下流而疯狂的传统，这样一算，不是几乎所有东欧西欧国家包括普鲁士他们都和俄罗斯上过床吗，简直疯了，这真的是有廉耻的国家干得出来的事情吗？还是他太年轻，理解不了这些几百上千岁的老家伙的感情及战争中的宣泄方法。</p><p>美国人一下子不知道该怎么办，他求助般地看向上司，上司避开他的眼睛，意图很明显——“在罗马就要像罗马人那样做，入乡随俗嘛，弗雷迪。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德彻底地绝望了。</p><p>-</p><p>“我认为这不正常，”美国人在帐篷里和前来送热水和毯子的托里斯解释道，“这是非常不健康而且很怪异的礼节——我是美洲人，我不是欧洲人，我们那里从来没有听过这一套鬼话。”</p><p>“你可以帮我和布拉金斯基解释下吗，”美国人真的是在哀求了，“我真的很……这对我来说太超过了。这样繁琐的礼节完全可以省略的。”</p><p>“不，”立陶宛道，“俄罗斯先生坚持您是他重要的盟友，这样的事情已经拖了很久了，他认为有必要今天办完。”</p><p>“可以改天吗？”阿尔弗雷德虚弱地问。</p><p>“我不这么认为，”托里斯道，“伊万先生从很早就开始为了这一天而准备了——他说您是个新生的国家，担忧你们之间会有代沟，还去恶补了年轻人喜欢的东西。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一点都不想知道年轻人喜欢什么东西。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>美国人听见帐篷入口被掀起的声音，他浑身像是被电了一下似的，紧张地吞咽了一口唾沫，转头看向刚进门的俄罗斯。</p><p>——阿尔弗雷德真的后悔没有提前挖个地道跑路。</p><p>“嗨，俄罗斯，”他这样打招呼，尴尬而痛苦地开了口，“我们能再谈谈这次的庆祝吗，我认为，这还是有些商量余地的。”</p><p>“比如说，你们斯拉夫人认为，和盟友接吻以及上床，这只是一种礼节，其实表达敬意和友谊的方式有很多，不一定要坚持这样的传统，”美国人深吸了一口气，“如果这种传统让人感到冒犯的话，那其实没有必要坚持这种，嗯，有些夸张的传统。”</p><p>“和我上床，你会感觉被冒犯吗？”伊万低声道，紫色的眼睛里闪烁着危险的意味。</p><p>“不，”美国道，“我不是这个意思，我们有文化代沟，所以我不能理解你这边的礼节和这样行为的必要性。”</p><p>“如果你拒绝了我的邀请，我会觉得被冒犯了。”俄罗斯人补充道，“很严重的。”</p><p>所以俄罗斯的意思是，要么美国被冒犯要么俄罗斯被冒犯，总有一个人会被冒犯——那俄罗斯肯定还是愿意选择美国被冒犯。</p><p>“我们一直有这样的说法，如果打仗的时候我们拒绝了这个，可能有坏事发生。”苏联人道，“非常坏。”</p><p>——哦，甚至还搞起来封建迷信了，不是说共产党员是不信这些鬼神的吗！</p><p>阿尔弗雷德感觉自己要疯了。</p><p>“——我们可以各退一步吗，”他深深地吸了一口气，眼见斯拉夫人无法变更心意，可惜美国人并没有印度那样的讨价还价精神，一直都信奉明码标价的他，或者说过于年轻而天真的他，显然没有领悟到凡事都有商量余地的，年轻的国家思索了半天，说出了那句他后悔终身的话，“那我们可以不插入，只是打个飞机，或者盖着被子聊个天，干点什么其他的都行。”</p><p>俄罗斯人看起来有些困惑。</p><p>“好的，除了插入，其他的什么都行。”俄罗斯人耸了耸肩，“你是第一个提出这么奇怪要求的国家。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德为这句话的潜台词打了个寒战。</p><p>“——脱下你的衣服吧。”伊万道。</p><p>-</p><p>俄罗斯人从床头开了瓶伏特加，给阿尔弗雷德也倒了一杯。</p><p>“干杯。”俄罗斯人言简意赅。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德沉默了几秒，最终接过酒杯和他碰杯。</p><p>俄罗斯人深吸了口气，“——这其实对我来说也挺新鲜的，”他道，“我以前想过我们会不会走到这一步。”</p><p>——苏联人看起来对这件事情也没有如阿尔弗雷德想象的那样接受良好，阿尔弗雷德觉得此时的伊万居然也颇有一种笑对人生的无奈感。</p><p>伊万又喝上了两杯才停下来。</p><p>“我们做吧。”</p><p>伊万扣着阿尔弗雷德膝盖，将美国人拉近自己。</p><p>苏联人在体格和力量方面都远胜于他，美国人毫不意外这一点，二战的时候他亲眼看见过俄罗斯人举着轻机枪在战壕间冲锋陷阵的模样——那机枪换作阿尔弗雷德单举个十分钟，第二天手会抖得连烟也点不上。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德还曾经在欧洲战场上看到人形炮台俄罗斯的反坦克机枪，美国试着用了一次，左肩膀打一枪，右肩膀打一枪，直接躺着去了野战医院。从此以后阿尔弗雷德看到俄罗斯人架枪开火，脑海里都有那么一句话，达瓦里希，后坐力什么的都是布尔乔亚他们宣传出来的。</p><p>美国平时总喜欢和俄罗斯较量些有的没的，国力如何，经济如何，影响力如何，但在作为意志体的体格上还是算了，他没有那个信心也没有那个能力。</p><p>俄罗斯人脱下了上半身的衣服，阿尔弗雷德看向俄罗斯人胸口的胸毛——俄罗斯人头发颜色很浅，胸毛的颜色也不深，打着卷儿服帖地贴在胸膛上，伊万的胸肌不小，它不能说是饱满，但形状漂亮，乳头还是漂亮的粉色。</p><p>他听见自己吞唾沫的声音——好吧，就算不是同性恋，阿尔弗雷德在风月场所里见到这个身材也会难以控制地吹个口哨，苏联人不是那种体脂率低到肌肉块块分明的类型，但他确实很健康而壮硕，尤其是肩膀，肱二头肌在用力的时候涨到了一个令人咋舌的状态。</p><p>所谓适度健身吸引异性，过度健身吸引同性，阿尔弗雷德无奈地想，他感受到自己不那么坚定的拒绝之心在动摇。</p><p>伊万开始脱他的靴子。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一直在暗中规划逃跑的路线，他一直暗中计算着，在自己被脱下内裤前，冲出营地的几率还有多大。</p><p>——美国最终还是没有法国人当裸男的勇气，他视死如归地躺在苏联人的行军床上，浑身上下只穿着条内裤。</p><p>俄罗斯人将美国的双腿分开，环在自己的腰上——显然特别熟练。</p><p>“你和他们都做过这档子事情吗？”美国听见自己的声音在发抖，“英国，法国他们。”</p><p>俄罗斯嗯哼了一声，算是承认了。</p><p>美国人用手掩住了面部，“为什么你们——我的天啊。”</p><p>“我们没有很经常地上床，”俄罗斯人道，“我们大多数时候在一起都是三个人。”</p><p>“所以还是三人行？”美国人痛苦地问道，内心叫嚣不愿多听这些乱七八糟的东西。</p><p>苏联人点了点头。</p><p>“——他们的耐力都不是特别好。”俄罗斯人评价道，“所以两个人一起来的话我没有问题。”俄罗斯人的表情难得地有些怀念，“不过，弗朗西斯的口活特别好，”他顿了顿，“特别好。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德真的不想知道过多的细节。</p><p>“——德国这对兄弟有些难搞，”俄罗斯人道，“他们都很强壮，所以我们一般是一对一。”</p><p>“好了，你不要再说了。”阿尔弗雷德听见自己虚弱的声音，“我不想知道这些了。”</p><p>伊万勾起了嘴角。</p><p>他脱下了美国的内裤，伸手握住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德几乎是要弹起来了。</p><p>俄罗斯人伸出另一只手抚摸着美国人那软软的小肚子——阿尔弗雷德头一次为了自己前一阵子的放纵而感到羞愧。</p><p>“打仗期间你可以考虑控制一下身材。”俄罗斯人道。</p><p>美国道，“这已经是我最瘦的一段时间了。”</p><p>俄罗斯人叹了口气，没有回答，握住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎开始撸动。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，粗喘起来。</p><p>——阿尔弗雷德并不是没有和国家上过床，也不是没有和男人上过床，事实上，他的第一次还是他当时的亲哥兼监护人启蒙的。</p><p>他只记得当时的一切都像个灾难，他当时插进亚瑟身体里后没五分钟便把精液交代在这位坚持亲自上阵科普性知识的监护人身体里——等等原来这种底线如此之低的道德标准是欧洲标配吗，阿尔弗雷德悲痛地想道。</p><p>亚瑟的手不大，在男人里甚至算是娇小，身材也是偏瘦而有肌肉那一款，和人高马大的斯拉夫人没法相比——阿尔弗雷德无论如何都不能将那次性经历和现在的遭遇联系起来，他眼神飘忽，尝试把自己的眼神从俄罗斯的胸肌上挪开。</p><p>“你想要摸它吗？”伊万垂着眸子问。</p><p>美国想否认，但这没法解释他的眼神为什么一直锁定着俄国人的乳头。</p><p>“是的，”阿尔弗雷德自暴自弃地伸手摸向了俄罗斯人的胸肌，“我想摸这个。”</p><p>俄罗斯人很坦然地让阿尔弗雷德抚摸自己的胸肌。</p><p>“你不应该刮你的胸毛的，”俄罗斯人看向阿尔白净没有半根毛的胸膛道，“我一直以为大家都喜欢胸毛。”</p><p>美国很不想知道喜欢胸毛的有哪些人。</p><p>美国早就勃起了，在抚摸苏联人的胸肌的时候甚至硬得发痛——妈的，是男人都喜欢奶子，哪怕对象是男人也一样，阿尔弗雷德无奈地想。</p><p>俄罗斯人的手活很不错，他的指甲用指甲锉刀修得平整，手大而有力，关节处带着些硬茧，手劲大而有力，套弄的时候甚至给阿尔弗雷德带来不大不小的疼痛感。</p><p>俄罗斯人有技巧地套弄阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，揉过通红的龟头，用指甲翻弄的包皮，另一只手抚弄美国人的囊袋，拇指滑过会阴的力道让美国人几次扭着腰想弹跳起来。</p><p>“操，”阿尔弗雷德不自觉地挺动着腰配合着俄罗斯人的手，将自己的阴茎往伊万宽大的掌心里送，他阴茎的前端已经湿了，一股一股地往外溢出透明的黏液，美国抬起头，看向伊万，发现苏联人正专注地盯着他看。</p><p>——他觉得俄国人比起做爱，更像是在观察自己的反应。</p><p>这种怪异的感觉让美国人收紧小腹，他努力地挺起腰来，看向俄罗斯人，“你，不脱裤子吗？”</p><p>俄罗斯人的阴茎早就在军装裤里顶出一个不容忽视的鼓包，闻言挑了挑眉，“当然。”</p><p>俄罗斯人脱下皮带，拉开了外头军装裤——隔着内裤阿尔弗雷德就感觉到了伊万那份量不小的阴茎火热顶着他——阿尔弗雷德第一次后悔自己的口不择言。</p><p>伊万脱下内裤，他将试图把自己往外挪的阿尔弗雷德拉了回来。</p><p>美国人不自觉地发着抖，看向俄罗斯人的阴茎。</p><p>俄罗斯人有着漂亮而粗大的阴茎，那儿发育得很好，经络分明，随着呼吸突突地跳动着，阴茎微微有些弯，饱满的龟头呈现出漂亮的肉红色，据说形状微弯的阴茎会更容易顶到前列腺——阿尔弗雷德紧急制止了自己的这个想法——好吧，有些男人看起来就是有个大屌，所以当亲身真实见到伊万的阴茎的时候，阿尔弗雷德倒没有多惊讶，只觉得意料之中。</p><p>伊万俯下身，缓缓地挺动着腰，他冠状的龟头蹭着囊袋擦过腿根碰触到美国的阴茎，二人的前端分泌出的液体互相濡湿着彼此的性器。</p><p>美国的小腿被分开，大腿却被伊万合并了起来，他被摆成了极为羞耻的内八姿势，伊万的阴茎的前端蹭着美国的大腿内侧，缓缓地摩擦着外头，那儿没一会儿便被两个人渗出的体液给染得又滑又腻。</p><p>阿尔下意识地低头看——他先是看到一个粗大的龟头从细窄的腿缝里插入，先是顶在自己的阴囊上，擦着他的阴茎将一整根肉棒都露了出来。</p><p>苏联人的阴茎在阿尔弗雷德的股缝间缓慢地进出着，刚开始的抽插还有些生涩，随即慢慢因为液体的润滑而变的进出顺利。</p><p>“夹紧。”伊万低声命令道。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德下意识地夹紧了双腿，随即开始后悔起自己的顺从。</p><p>俄罗斯人加快了在他腿间进出的速度，他的每一次挺入都会蹭过阿尔弗雷德的会阴处，有意无意地摩擦着美国人的囊袋，俄国人的龟头在美国人的阴茎上摩擦，带来电流般的快感。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德只觉得下半身——尤其是腿根处火辣辣的疼，那儿被伊万的阴茎和囊袋击打着，一定是被操得红肿了起来，但这一切实在是太淫靡了，他发觉自己的阴茎在下方被插得一跳一跳的，前端分泌了太多液体，湿答答粘稠地流在自己的肚皮上。</p><p>美国人喘着气，他看向腿间，分不清是自己阴茎的颜色还是他腿根被那根阴茎操得红肿。过电般的快感从下体电流般地往上窜，阿尔弗雷德呻吟着，他有种大腿内侧被烫坏了的错觉，想要躲闪，但大腿却被伊万紧紧地合上，用于更用力地捅入他的双腿间。</p><p>伊万呼吸开始加深，他伸出手，草草的撸动着阿尔弗雷德随着抽插而不停抽搐的阴茎，修剪整齐的指甲在美国人的马眼处抠挖着——这让阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，他下身发着抖，绷直了小腹和大腿射了出来。</p><p>俄罗斯的手上全是美国人的精液。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德喘息着，他有些恍惚。</p><p>伊万将手上沾染的精液伸向阿尔弗雷德，磨蹭着美国的下颚。</p><p>“舔它。”苏联低沉的声音命令道。</p><p>美国人下意识想否认，“不——”随即感觉俄罗斯人带着自己精液的手指便捅入了嘴巴，指尖甚至蹭过自己的上颚。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德想咬他，但俄罗斯人警告的意味过于明显，权衡之下美国只能用舌头抵住了对方的手指，阻止对方继续捅到不该捅的地方，他尝到了自己精液的咸腥味。</p><p>俄罗斯人的手指在他的口腔里绕了一圈。</p><p>待伊万从他的口腔里抽出来，阿尔弗雷德已经干咳了起来。</p><p>伊万将他的双腿分开，就着那根被阿尔弗雷德的下体和口腔双重湿润过的手直直地往下探——然后便顺着那后头的缝隙探了进去。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德几乎是从胸腔里发出哀鸣，“你在做什么——布拉金斯基，说好的不插——”</p><p>伊万看了他一眼——阿尔弗雷德悲痛欲绝地发现天杀的俄国佬的阴茎还没射，滚烫笔挺的庞然大物着蹭着自己的腿。</p><p>“没有插入，”苏联人思索了一会儿指奸的英文，最终因为词汇匮乏而放弃了，采用了最简单的表达，“只是手指而已。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德几乎是要尖叫出声，“停下——这——”</p><p>苏联人的两根手指沿着缝隙抚摸了一会儿，破开了褶皱，直接进入了美国的身体。</p><p>美国的后穴几乎是在他的手指挤进来的瞬间就紧紧咬上，湿润的肠壁几乎谄媚地迎合着，紧紧地咬着那两根手指不松口，甚至还发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。</p><p>“——你已经很湿了，里面。”伊万布拉金斯基显然有些惊讶，“我刚刚甚至没有碰你后面。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德气急败坏地骂了声脏话，下身传来的酸胀和电流般的快感让他不自觉地发出奇怪而压抑的低叫，此情此景让他不由得咒骂出声，满嘴都是不中听的话语。</p><p>伊万不喜欢他在床上讲脏话，俄罗斯人抿着唇，另一只手掴了他的臀瓣两下——俄国人的手劲很大，那可真不轻，阿尔弗雷德疼得直吸气，但阴茎却颤颤巍巍地弹跳着，又流出更多水来。</p><p>伊万敷衍地揉着阿尔的臀瓣，那儿红肿地散发着热度。美国人不由得扭动起来，俄罗斯人稳住美国的髋骨，接着往肉穴里又加了一根手指，伊万轻车熟路地向上勾起，不偏不倚地撞上阿尔弗雷德的前列腺。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德喉咙处发出压抑的呻吟，他的脚趾都因为这一下而猛地绷紧了，阴茎又颤颤巍巍地勃起了，在肚皮上吐着液体，“啊哈……操……”</p><p>伊万继续往里头推进，他甚至又加上了第四根手指。</p><p>“——不。”阿尔弗雷德要尖叫了，他毫不怀疑如果自己不出声阻止的话，伊万甚至可能会给他拳交，“不能再多了。”</p><p>伊万每一下深入都擦在前列腺的位置擦顶着，停留几秒然后向上，手指并拢着挺入后又全数拔出来——阿尔弗雷德被顶得不住地往床板靠，他下半身被塞得很满，浅处的敏感点被精准地攻击着——苏联人富有经验，他显然非常了解如何冲撞后穴能够让一个没多少经验的国家陷入疯狂。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德又疼又爽，喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟，那声音陌生得他自己都觉得可怕，伊万捏住了他内壁的软肉，这让他开始止不住地因为快感痉挛，尤其是俄罗斯人用残忍的力道让指腹精准地碾过他的前列腺时，他的大腿抖得几乎像是要抽筋了似的。</p><p>“轻一点……”美国几乎是在恳求了，他满脸通红，“慢……啊……”</p><p>俄罗斯人没有理会他，他已经完全摸清了美国人的敏感度，知道在操上后穴的哪个点会让对方的前端抽搐着发抖，知道哪个方向能够操到更深更脆弱的地方，美国人明显受不了这个，嘶哑的声音带上了颤抖。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德第二次没有坚持更久，伊万快速而连续地撞击着他的前列腺，无论美国人求饶亦或者咒骂都不停止。没过一会儿阿尔就发出一声惊叫，伊万夹用指腹住了他后穴深处最敏感的软肉，他咳呛出声，柔韧的肉壁颤抖痉挛着，大腿哆嗦个不停，后穴抖着，潮吹似的喷出大量液体，把伊万的手指和床单都淋了个湿透——甚至还不止这些，他甚至还喷了点在俄国人的脸上。</p><p>伊万的眼睛被阿尔喷出的液体给溅到了，俄国人的眯上了那只眼睛，他停留了一会儿，才睁开了眼睛，俄罗斯人接着缓缓抽出了手指。</p><p>伊万呼出一口气，把美国人摆成侧身后入的姿势，他将阿尔的臀部往自己下半身拉近，把自己依然坚硬的阴茎根部压在臀瓣的位置上，也不插入，就这么开始顺着阿尔弗雷德的臀部，阴茎顺着臀缝大幅度地滑动着。</p><p>“——不，”阿尔弗雷德粗喘着气，感觉自己已经开始说胡话了，“你不可以。”</p><p>“我知道，”伊万慢慢道，“我还没射，我就在外头蹭蹭。”</p><p>——这话可能放在几十年后都没有人相信，但那个时代的苏联人还是淳朴而守信的，他顺着那滑腻的股缝和腿缝挪动着自己的阴茎，快速地摩擦着阿尔的臀部及腿部。</p><p>几次饱满的龟头顺着臀部的缝隙摩擦，滑过了阿尔那被手指操开的褶皱，入口处哆嗦着收缩，几乎称得上是谄媚而毫无廉耻地去吸那个龟头，而那根粗大的阴茎只是在外头稍作停留，却最终只是在外头打转而没有进去——但这一切几乎要逼疯了美国人，他被一下下地操着股缝的同时，还随时担心俄国佬的阴茎直直地顺着液体插进来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德惊喘着，“请停下……”他那似乎永远不服输的语气里罕见地带着求饶的意味，“……我想尿……”</p><p>俄罗斯人伸手摸向阿尔弗雷德那颤颤巍巍挺立的阴茎——那玩意已经射不出什么东西了，却还是倔强地半硬着。</p><p>俄罗斯用指腹掀开阿尔弗雷德的包皮，揉捏着里头嫩红的软肉，伊万勾起唇角，几乎是以残忍而愉快的语气命令道，“没关系，尿吧。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德愤怒地骂出他所能想到的所有脏话，他惊喘着抖动着下体，阴茎在苏联人的手里哆嗦颤抖着——他最终没有忍住，美国大声地抽泣呻吟着，带着绝望和尊严尽失的羞愧，他的阴茎跳动着，在俄罗斯人的手里淅淅沥沥地尿了出来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德精疲力尽，痉挛过了好一阵才停止，他粗重地喘着气，红肿着眼，下半身也被操得一塌糊涂，美国人吸了吸鼻子，自尊心受损，心跳飞快，脑袋一团浆糊。</p><p>——好在俄罗斯人信守承诺，他似乎看出了美国人的体力不支和崩溃前兆，再折腾下去可能要和自己拼命，于是只在外头抽插了一会儿，自己撸动着阴茎射在了阿尔弗雷德的背上，美国人发着抖接受了这一切。</p><p>伊万射完，平息了一会儿呼吸，接着低下头，亲了阿尔的两颊，随即吻了阿尔弗雷德嘴唇——美国人惊恐地发现俄国佬真的是在礼节性地亲吻他。</p><p>他的内心还在尖叫，但精神上已经过于疲惫，只能强打着精神让自己不要睡着。</p><p>苏联人看向了阿尔，美国人连忙紧闭眼睛，装作睡着的模样。伊万似乎还没有入睡的意思，阿尔弗雷德听见苏联人下床穿了件裤子和上衣，套上大衣和靴子，噔噔噔地往外走。</p><p>“托里斯，”美国人听见伊万在外头嘟囔着俄语，“你有看见我的毛巾吗。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>再一次见面就是在1949年的战后协定讨论会议上。</p><p>伊万作为二战中出力最大的国家，也作为东道主，出席了会议。</p><p>——这是一场很正式的会议，会议来齐了多位二战的胜利国，领导人们以及等待着一手资料的记者们，环形的会议厅中陈列着数千的座位，镁光灯此起彼伏，会议中座无虚席，人头攒动。</p><p>俄罗斯人春风满面地在讲台上演讲，虽然之前的他因为连年的战争而始终显得有些憔悴，但今日的胜利让俄罗斯人看起来显得容光焕发。</p><p>美国人站得离伊万很近，英国、法国以及中国都站在一旁听俄国人的发表致辞，同时在一旁配合地鼓掌。</p><p>俄罗斯人先是感谢了英国人和法国人在战争里的表现，随即他走向英国人，给了英国人贴面外加嘴唇上的吻——英国人明显不适应这种情感表达方式，浑身僵硬的厉害。</p><p>法国人就明显自如放松多了，他大步上前，抬起头和俄罗斯人热情地接吻——阿尔弗雷德发誓这个吻里有着太多的不该有的舌头和唾液交换。接着，法国人大笑着结束这个吻，他亲昵地用下巴的胡茬磨蹭着俄罗斯的脸颊，分开前还顺手拍了拍伊万的屁股。</p><p>——台下顿时响起了如雷的掌声和哄笑声。</p><p>中国人站在一旁，瞳孔地震，显然从没见过这般阵仗，但碍于场面没有当场提出异议，接吻的时候双下巴都出来了。</p><p>接下来轮到了阿尔弗雷德，伊万对着话筒感谢了美国，并热情地回忆起了二人在易北河会师的美好时光，接着，他扔下话筒，走向了阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德发誓自己的腿有那么一瞬间软得厉害。</p><p>俄国人一只手扣住他的腰，另一只手伸向阿尔的后脑勺，在快速的贴面后，俄国人直直地吻上了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。</p><p>——这个吻确实还挺长的，也许混入了一点唾液——但绝对没有法国人的舌吻那么热烈，阿尔弗雷德自欺欺人地想。</p><p>伊万松开了阿尔，阿尔弗雷德感觉伊万在分开的时候顺便舔了舔自己的下唇，那触感仿佛被猫抓了似的非常奇妙——他开始微微弓下腰，期望自己的勃起不显得那么明显。</p><p>俄国人又对着话筒说了些俄语，隐隐约约间似乎提了些关于民主德国的话。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看向一旁，只见基尔伯特站在台下，东德人犹豫了一会儿，在俄罗斯人的示意下脸色惨白地上了台。</p><p>”——让我们欢迎基尔伯特·贝什米特，”俄罗斯人道，“即将成为我们布尔什维克的新同志。”</p><p>俄罗斯人鼓着掌，他走上前，将东德人拉向自己，阿尔弗雷德感觉俄国人的动作几乎是带着狠戾，他低下头，连两颊的亲吻都省去了，俄国人眼神阴鸷，他几乎是咬上红眼男人的嘴唇，银发的东德人一下没撑住，他不由得后退了一步，仰着头，被动地承受着俄罗斯人的吻——按照那力度来看，东德人估计口腔都会被咬出血。</p><p>——台下掌声隆重，掩盖了这力度不正常的亲吻。</p><p>基尔伯特其中两次想侧开头结束这个吻，却都被俄国人狠狠地摁着后脑勺压了回来，俄罗斯人双手紧紧地扣着东德人的两颊，指尖甚至隐隐发白。俄罗斯人啃咬似地和东德人接吻，过了好一会儿，这个长得惊人的吻才算结束。</p><p>伊万胸口微微地起伏着，他深呼吸了一会儿，将阴鸷的表情隐藏起来。接着，俄罗斯人又恢复了之前春风得意的模样，对着话筒道了声谢。</p><p>会议中场休息的时候，几个国家意志体在一起聊天。</p><p>“——今天是苏联的大日子，”俄罗斯人道，“我们会举行将近一个月的欢庆。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德内心有了不好的猜想。</p><p>“——你们这些天的行程可以报给我，”俄罗斯人宣布道，“我算过了，这段时间刚好每天可以分配一个人，用我们这儿的传统礼节庆祝我们的胜利。”</p><p>立陶宛人把茶抖到了波兰的衣服上，“每一个人都要加入吗？布拉金斯基先生？"立陶宛人哆嗦着问道，“我好像有点事走不开……”</p><p>“当然，如果你不想要参加的话，”俄罗斯人甜蜜道，“前往西伯利亚的车上还有很多空座，你可以明天就出发。”</p><p>立陶宛看起来要流泪了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的脑袋当机了。</p><p>“让我看看，”法国人拿起日程表，显然参与的兴致很高，“我之后六号和七号有空，我甚至可以呆三天，如果你想要的话。”</p><p>“你呢，”俄罗斯人看向美国人，“美国，你什么时候有空？”</p><p>“不是，我认为，人不能……也不会……”阿尔弗雷德嗫嚅道，复读机一样地重复那曾经说过的话语，“至少不应该……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>